


I Could Get Use To This

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Cuckolding, Cum Inside, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Bondage, Squirting, Threesome, cuckhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Ron wakes up bound to a chair and the sound of sex.





	I Could Get Use To This

Ron woke to the sound of skin slapping skin and wanton moaning. He shifted, where was he? He tried to moved his arms. Why can’t he move?

Fully awake now, he looked down at himself. He was bound to a chair! Naked! 

He turned red. He didn’t want anyone to see him naked and bound to a chair! 

“Hi Ron.” A voice said casually. 

Ron’s head snapped to see who spoke. 

There was Harry, naked, fucking his girlfriend doggy style. Harry looked so calm. As if he wasn’t fucking Hermione right in front of him. As if she wasn’t moaning and begging for more. Harry had his hands on her hips, pulling her back towards him with every thrust. 

Ron yelled, but no sound. He snapped his mouth shut. He couldn’t talk! 

He couldn’t talk, he couldn’t move, he had to sit there and watch his best mate fuck his girlfriend. Who seemed to be enjoying it way more then when Ron would fuck her. 

And he could see why. 

With every thrust he could see the control Harry had, every move was planned. He knew that he was making Hermione feel like she was drowning in pleasure. His hands knew where to touch, where to grip.  
Oh, and his cock. Long and thick. With a swollen head that pounded the deepest spot. 

Hermione bit the pillow, screaming her climax into it.  
She slowly fell forward onto the bed. 

“Wow, ‘Mione. Three rounds and you have still have yet to make me cum.” Harry sounded impressed. 

Three rounds? He slept through three rounds??

“C’mon one more time. Maybe I’ll cum since we have an audience that’s awake this time!” Harry smacked her bum. 

Hermione didn’t even take notice of Ron, she just slowly pushed her self up, turning around to Harry. She kneeled on the bed and opened her mouth. 

Harry’s cock was still hard. He stood on the bed so his dick was at the same level as her face. 

She grabbed with with both hands and started to stroke him. It smelled like a mix of her and Harry. She licked a long wet stripe on the underside of his cock. It tasted like them too. 

She swallowed his dick whole, all the way to the bottom. Her nose buried in his pubic hair. 

She was unsure how she got here in the first place. She remembered seeing Ron fall to the floor unconscious. And then she was on the bed naked with Harry’s cock between her thighs.  
At first look at his cock she was hooked. It was big and beautiful. Biggest she’s ever seen. Bigger than Viktor’s. Bigger than Ron’s.  
It was like she was hypnotized by his marvelous dick. The epitome of male. 

And Harry knew it. 

Hermione bobbed her head on his cock. Covering it in her saliva. Her hand massaging his large balls. They seemed to have gotten bigger since round one. As if he was saving it all for one big finish. 

Time passed painfully slow for Ron. He could feel his face redden with anger and embarrassment.

How could his best friend do this to him? How could the love of his life not even attempt to stop him? How dare he have such a huge cock?! 

He looked down. He was hard! He couldn’t be! He shouldn’t be! Seeing Hermione deep throat Harry’s dick shouldn’t be a turn on! Yet it was. 

He could see the bed had definitely been used. The sheets were messed up, the pillows weren’t in their right spots, and there were many, many wet spots. 

Harry glanced at Ron’s erection, “I see you’re enjoying the view. I don’t blame ya.”

He nudge Hermione, she let off his dick with a Pop! And looked up at him, waiting. 

“Show Ron what I did to you.” Harry said. 

Hermione made her way to the edge of the bed. She laid back, legs high in the air, spread wide. 

The sight was something to behold. Ron felt even harder. Like he may cum just from seeing it.

Hermione’s pussy was wrecked. Gapping. Her arse looked no better. Her pussy juices flowing out and onto the floor, creating another puddle. 

Ron tried to look away, but it was too much. He thought she looked great! He wished he could do that to her. But, with an average sized cock, he could only do so much.  
Speaking of his average sized cock, it was leaking pre-cum. The head now very shiny. He felt his balls tense up, but he wouldn’t be able to cum like this! With no touch! Right? 

 

Harry slide off the bed and stood next to Hermione. She looked completely blissed out. Worn out from all the fucking she got. 

“Ron,” Ron looked at Harry, “did you know Hermione is a squirter?”

Harry shoved three fingers into her gapping cunt. Hermione moaned at the contact. Harry was so rough. 

The sound of a wet pussy being pleasured filled the room. 

Soon, Harry slipped a fourth finger in. Then his thumb. Soon his whole fist was inside her. 

“Take note Ron.” Harry said, “gotta warmed them up completely before fucking their brains out.” He pumped his fist in and out of Hermione. 

She tried to squirm away from the pleasure. But she didn’t dare let go of her legs. Keeping them open for Harry’s pleasure. 

She felt her climax build. And after the second round, Harry could too. He yanked his hand out just in time to let Hermione squirt all over Ron. 

Who in turn, came across the floor. He kept cuming, he didn’t stop until Hermione finished squirting. 

And boy could she squirt. Ron was drenched, and hard. 

 

Ron let his head fall back, taking deep breaths. He didn’t want to admit, but seeing Hermione get fisted and seeing her squirt (which he was never able to get her to do) was amazing. He’d let himself be bound to a chair if he got to drown in her juices.

Harry smacked her pussy. 

“Good girl.” He praised her. 

Harry then whispered down to Hermione. 

She got up, a little wobbly from all the fucking she’s been getting. 

She walked over to Ron, reaches down, stroked him a couple times. Smearing his cum over his cock. She straddled his legs. Rubbing his dick on her wet cunt. 

She lowered on to him, and he slid right in. Easy. 

She slowly bounced on his cock, his cum and her juices lubing the way. 

She felt so good, so wet, so aroused. 

“You know, the more aroused girls are, the more their cunts are relaxed.” Harry leaned on the bed, stroking himself, sometimes he’d tug on his balls. 

Ron kissed Hermione’s neck. It glistened with sweat. He glanced down, enjoying the view of her bouncy tits. Oh he wished to suck on her perky nips. 

He felt Hermione lean more onto him. She gripped his shoulders. Ron looked up and saw Harry right behind her. Pushing her forward. 

“Deep breaths, baby girl. It’ll feel great. I promise.” 

Ron felt something nudge in beside his cock. With eyes wide he realized Harry was trying to fuck her! While he was still inside her! Harry was going to break her!

Hermione took deep breaths that tickled Ron’s ear. 

Her breaths slowly turned to moans, the deeper Harry got.

Ron could feel Hermione leaking more juices to lube the way. He blushed a deep red. He found it kind of nice, feeling another cock next to his. 

Harry was completely inside. His balls touching Ron’s. Harry nibbles on her neck, making her shiver. Causing her to let out more wetness. His eyes never leaving Ron’s. 

Harry started to move. His cock covered in wetness, rubbed up against Ron’s dick. His balls gently smacking his. 

Ron shook with pleasure. The feeling of another man’s cock rubbing against his while inside the heat of a pussy. It was too much. If he wasn’t bound he’d be moving too. To get more of that wonderful feeling. 

“Faster” Ron mouthed. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Harry quickened his thrusts, hitting deeper inside Hermione. Hermione would moan into Ron’s ear. 

Harry kept an eye on Ron. He wanted to make sure they came together. 

Ron was panting and moaning. Silently. 

It was a beautiful sight. Ron was about as red as his hair. 

He went faster. 

It was over too soon. 

They both came inside Hermione’s stretched pussy. Filling her to the rim. Harry pulled out, causing Ron’s dick to fall out as well. 

Hermione stayed leaning on Ron, letting their cum leak out onto his lap and onto the floor. 

Harry canceled the silencing charm and the bindings on Ron. 

Ron held Hermione lovingly. 

“Merlin…” he whispered. “That was hot.”


End file.
